


Bully

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With some help from Figgins and Will, Burt arranges a screening of the documentary "Bully" at McKinley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bully

Tonight, I went to see the documentary Bully with my sister and my best friend. It was emotional, to say the least.  But throughout the movie, I kept thinking about how Kurt and Blaine would react to seeing this movie. And that it needs to be shown in schools. This was written very quickly, it’s 1 am, so please excuse any mistakes.  


Includes spoilers for the movie Bully. 

They’d heard about the movie on the internet, but it wasn’t playing anywhere near Lima. Nothing good really did. All the big superhero movies and romantic comedies, but if Kurt and Blaine wanted to see a good documentary or Indie, they’d usually have to drive out to Westerville or Columbus. And sometimes, not even then. Both boys had accounts with Netflix and so they saw everything months later, streaming on one of their laptops or on Burt’s giant TV in the living room. 

One day, over Friday night dinner, Burt was the one who approached the topic. He’d been back and forth to Washington, and one night, he was up early watching TV when he saw something on Good Morning America about this documentary coming out about bullying. They’d talked about it, how Kurt and Blaine tried to find somewhere nearby where it was playing, so they could drive out to see it, but they had no luck. They were just going to wait until it was on DVD and order it from Netflix. Burt just grunted in response and started talking baseball with Finn and Blaine. That was the last they heard of it for a couple of weeks. 

It was two weeks later when they were in homeroom when Sue made an announcement over the PA. A mandatory assembly after lunch in the auditorium.  No one was excused from this assembly. Kurt rolled his eyes, assumed it was some new health hazard, don’t eat the meatloaf, school is out of toilet paper again, and went back to his book. 

Glee club decided to sit together, they usually did these days, impending graduations and departures, and Quinn’s accident bringing them all closer together. They couldn’t sit in the back of, since Quinn and Artie couldn’t get their wheelchairs up there, so they settled for the front two rows. Kurt settled in between Mercedes and Blaine, pulling out a magazine for them to share like they usually did before these boring and useless assemblies. Just as he was about to open it up to show Blaine some pants he liked, he felt someone repeatedly tapping his shoulder, he looked up, ready to tell whoever it was to relax when he realized it was Finn, pointing to the front of the auditorium.  When Kurt looked up, he saw his Father, standing with Coach Sylvester, Mr. Schue, Principal Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury.  Kurt’s heartbeat sped up, his father definitely didn’t mention being here today, let alone calling a mandatory assembly. He felt everyone’s eyes on him and Blaine took his hand, somehow knowing what Kurt needed. 

“Hello students. Today we are having a mandatory assembly. Please give a warm welcome to Congressman Hummel” Principal Figgins could make even the shortest introduction seem long and boring. Burt approached the microphone, and nodded to  the crowd to quiet their applause. 

“Hi, I’m Congressman Hummel, but most of you probably know me as Kurt and Finn’s Dad.  There’s been a problem at McKinley since even I went here a long time ago with kids getting picked on. Most of you know by now that my son was chased out of here last year because he was bullied so badly. I know you know about the slushies and the dumpster tosses, and locker slams.  But what I’m sure you don’t know is that it’s not just a problem at McKinley.  There’s a movie out now, that shows how bad this can get. Now I’m lucky, Kurt had his friends in Glee Club, he had a friend at another school, he had somewhere he could go and feel safe. But I’m aware of the fact that this isn’t the norm.”  

Kurt could feel the eyes on him and his friends as his father spoke. Blaine squeezed his hand as his Dad continued. 

“The best thing about being a Congressman is that even though I’m new, not a well known politician, my name can get things done. So today, Principal Figgins and I called you all here because I want you to see this movie. Not many of you understand the damage that can be done to a kid when they’re picked on repeatedly for years. Some of you have witnessed it and didn’t do anything to stop it. And I’m not blaming you, I was a kid here, I was a football player, I did it too, I damn sure didn’t stop it.  But I think you guys need to see first hand. So I pulled some strings, and I was able to get a screening of the movie Bully for you all to see.  So thank in advance for paying attention and trying to learn something.” 

A smattering of voices could be heard around the auditorium as Mr. Schue approached the microphone, clearing his throat. 

“Before I get started, I’d like to warn you guys, this movie can be graphic. There is no graphic depictions of violence, but what you see here is real, there are stories of suicide, if anyone feels like they need to leave the room at any time, please feel free to do so. Ms. Pillbury, Coach Bieste, Coach Sylvester and I will be available to anyone who needs to talk to anyone after watching this.  I hope you’ll take advantage of that.” 

When Mr. Schue left the stage, the lights were turned off and a screen lowered from the ceiling above the stage.  Kurt leaned back in his seat, with the lights out, Blaine felt comfortable putting his arm around Kurt’s shoulders. He’d read reviews of this, and he knew what he was in for.  He just hoped the rest of the students would be receptive. 

The movie was as graphic as Mr. Schue described it. The movie wasn’t on for fifteen minutes before Kurt had a lump in his throat.  At some points in the film, he could feel Blaine tense beside him. Heard sniffles coming from Mercedes. When Kelby, the lesbian student in Oklahoma began to speak about being shunned from her town, Kurt finally let his tears fall. He could see Blaine trying to wipe his eyes discreetly. 

Kurt was completely engrossed in the film that he didn’t really notice what was going on around him, until he felt movement in the seat behind him.  He turned around to see Finn trying as quietly as he could to get out of his seat and out of the auditorium, Rachel crying quietly next to him. As Kurt made to go after him, he noticed Santana get up to leave as well.  Kurt bent over to grab his bag, as Alex Libby is abused on a school bus, but stops in his tracks when he hears a sob on his right and sees Blaine, face buried in his hands, bent over trying to be as quiet as he could. Kurt knew Blaine was reliving his time at his old school, when he was the kid on the bus getting taunted while no one said a word.  Kurt pulled Blaine up and wrapped his arm around him, and let him cry on his shoulder. He knew Blaine would probably be embarrassed later, but he wasn’t the only one crying, Kurt could tell. He could hear the sniffles from around the room. He kissed the top of Blaine’s head, and finally let his own tears fall. 

Watching the movie was the emotional experience Kurt expected it to be.  After Finn and Santana left, Kurt noticed kids excusing themselves from all around him, including Artie and Quinn. He looked up front to see his father wiping his eyes, Ms. Pillsbury sitting up straight, trying to keep her composure, while Mr. Schue looked sick to his stomach. Kurt knew that this wouldn’t be the end. There would be a lot of talking over the next few days, especially with Finn, who’s reaction was completely unexpected.  He knew he’d spend most of the night with Blaine in his arms, because Kurt knew he didn’t know the full extent of what was done to him, and Alex’s story, with the oblivious and useless principal, and his unsympathetic sister and victim blaming parents, was hitting a little close to home. And he’d have to thank his father, for going through all this to try to get some change going at McKinley even though Kurt only had a couple of months left. 

When the movie was over and the lights came up, Kurt wiped his eyes and looked around him. There were still some dry eyes in the audience, but every member of Glee club was a mess.

Kurt didn’t know if this would change a thing, but he was hopeful. He had to be, he was going to be gone soon, and he just needed to be sure that Blaine and Artie and Tina would be safe, and hopefully, getting a real idea of what their behavior could do would be a start.


End file.
